


Don't Let Go

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [64]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flying, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Non-Winged Virgil, Or romantic, Read It Your Way, Winged Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For this prompt:"Promise me you won't let go." Some fluffy Moxiety, please?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:
> 
> "Promise me you won't let go." Some fluffy Moxiety, please?

Patton’s wings are a thing of great beauty among the clan. They’re great, white, fluffy things, that flap a lot when he gets excited, which is almost always, lifting him up with great gusts of wind that send him skipping over the ground in a graceful hop, rather than walking anywhere. 

When Virgil joins, an outcast in a band of outcasts where he _finally_ belongs; he can’t stop admiring them. He approaches shyly one evening and offers to help him groom, blithely unaware of the connotations. But Patton just chuckles and tells him to go for it. They make their own meanings here, after all. 

After that they grow close, sitting together and talking, Patton dragging Virgil into mischief where he can and helping open him up to the friendship the others so freely offer. But he never strays far from Patton’s side, even at night, cuddling in close to the offered warmth and the shelter of those great, white wings. He loves it when Patton strokes his hair and croons soft, slightly off-key songs to help him fall asleep, occasionally running a finger up and down from his forehead to the tip of his nose, dropping a sweet goodnight kiss on his hair. 

“I’d like to take you flying,” Patton declares one day, while they lounge on the grassy hilltop that overlooks the cliff they have made their home in. “What do you think?”

Virgil thinks it’s a terrible, dangerous idea… or he would if it wasn’t _Patton_ asking. “I’m not sure,” he murmurs, plucking fretfully at the grass. “Can you lift me?”

It turns out Patton can _very easily lift him_. His wings are just as powerful as they look, although he puffs a bit as he maintains his grip on Virgil, until Virgil loops his arms around his neck and helps.

“Promise me you won’t let go!” Virgil cries, while Patton tests the weight by going up and down a few times near the ground. All he hears in return is a great whooping shout, and they dive off the cliff together for their first flight of many.


End file.
